Beloved Blonde
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Kisah Naruto dan Sasuke di pagi hari. /NARUSASU /M for Implisit content!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

Hal yang paling dibenci Uchiha Sasuke ketika suaminya pulang adalah; dirinya yang akan terbangun keesokan pagi hari dalam keadaan tubuh remuk redam dengan rasa nyeri menyengat di bagian organ privasinya. Lalu setelah itu, Sasuke akan semakin benci, benci, dan benci, kala Naruto menyambut hari tenangnya dengan suara cempreng dan kecupan basah —yang sebenarnya juga ia sukai. Tapi hal yang jauh dan lebih ia benci lagi ketika Naruto tak bisa melepaskannya sedetik saja untuk membersihkan diri.

Karena sang suami kuning, berisik, idiot, itu akan terus mendekap tubuhnya yang lengket, penuh keringat, bermandikan tanda merah menjijikan di sekujur badan, sepanjang hari yang ia bisa di hari liburnya. Dan itu artinya adalah neraka berkedok surga bagi Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pria berbadan tegap, bertubuh atletis, berkulit tan kecokelatan, serta bermata biru. Pria keturunan Belanda-Jepang yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghiasi seluruh layar kaca dan media cetak dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat rupawan. Kemunculannya sebagai artis paling fenomenal dan spektakuler, membuat namanya cepat melambung bak pesawat roket dalam sekejap waktu.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih dua tahun, Naruto berhasil membuktikan pada dunia jika ia mampu berkarir hingga sesukses ini di bidang entertainment. Naruto juga dengan bangga menunjukkan hasil jerih payahnya kepada ayah dan ibunya yang ada di Negeri sebrang. Karena tak semua anak yang menolak meneruskan bisnis keluarga akan terlunta-lunta dijalanan sebagai gembel. Narutolah salah satu buktinya. Sejak dulu Naruto memang memiliki cita-citanya sendiri, termasuk menikahi Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenenya seorang putra bungsu manja dari keluarga tersohor di Jepang.

Dengan bermodal cinta dan kenekatannya Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menikah dan membina rumah tangga berdua, jauh dari nama besar keluarga.

Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Dua tahun sudah saling mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati sampai maut memisahkan. Sasuke selalu setia menjaga cinta dan kepercayaannya pada Naruto. Ia yang dibesarkan layaknya seorang pangeran, rupanya juga mampu hidup tanpa semua kemewahan dari keluarganya. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang Sasuke jengkel kalau Naruto sudah mulai sok sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sebagai entertainer. Tak jarang pula Naruto tidak pulang selama beberapa hari, atau beberapa minggu, dan bisa juga sampai beberapa bulan lamanya.

Sasuke tidak suka itu. Ia membencinya. Apalagi jika Naruto sudah sulit untuk dihubungi. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengamuk dengan mencakar-cakar wajah Naruto yang menyebalkan itu.

Seolah tak memiliki rasa peka, justru Naruto akan pulang dalam keadaan raut wajah yang sumringah. Setelahnya dengan tanpa memiliki dosa, ia akan langsung membopong Sasuke yang sedang merajuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak tahu jika pria yang ia nikahi itu sedang mendelikkan matanya tajam-tajam. Bersiap-siap untuk mencincang 'Naruto Junior' menggunakan pisau daging yang ada di dapur. Tapi pada akhirnya, kekesalan Sasuke juga akan sirna, dan ia akan terbuai oleh keganasan Naruto di atas ranjang.

Tiap inchi demi inchi kulitnya dijamah, meloloskan erangan dan desahan yang membakar jiwa sang dominan. Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa, betapa ia merasa berharga dan dicinta lewat sentuhan panas itu. Naruto selalu tahu cara memperlakukannya dengan baik. Naruto selalu tahu kalau Sasuke selalu merindukannya setiap waktu, dan hal itu jugalah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto sekarang. Menumpuk rindu yang menggunung itu terasa sangat menyiksa hidupnya. Tapi Naruto bekerja juga demi Sasuke, walau Naruto juga sebenarnya yakin, penghasilan Sasuke sebagai script writer juga menjanjikan, tapi tetap saja naluri dominan yang bersemayam dalam dirinya pastilah berego tinggi.

Intinya Naruto tidak ingin dikalahkan dalam segi apapun, apalagi urusan ranjang.

Sasuke mendengus tanpa sadar, sambil terus menggeliat di dalam rengkuhan kokoh Naruto. Sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu tubuhnya yang telanjang hanya dibiarkan tertutupi selembar selimut putih yang tipis. Dan Naruto tak pernah bosan mengecupi bahu terbuka Sasuke yang semulus papan seluncuran taman kanak-kanak. Lama-lama Sasuke risih juga. Ia yang seorang perfeksionis mana mungkin betah jika harus berlama-lama dalam keadaan tubuh kotor nan lengket seperti ini. Pastinya Sasuke butuh mandi.

"Cukup, Dobe, aku butuh mandi sekarang!" Sasuke berdecak tanpa menutupi nada jengkel dalam ucapannya.

"Oh ayolah, Teme, ini kan hari libur. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu sejak prosesi syuting film colosal itu 2 bulan yang lalu."

"Salahmu sendiri lebih memilih pekerjaan."

"Apa?" Naruto mengorek telinganya saat tanpa sadar mendengar gumaman lirih Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ish, Teme! Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggigit telapak tangan Naruto yang sedang membelai halus kulit wajahnya. Menghadirkan teriakan cempreng bernada serak dari mulut sang suami. Dan Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Selagi Naruto melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia langsung saja bergegas ke arah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi favoritnya.

…

Setengah jam tanpa suara menyebalkan Naruto dihabiskan Sasuke untuk mandi. Ia membilas setiap jengkal kulitnya dengan sabun cair. Guyuran air shower yang menyejukkan lekas menghapus jejak buih lembut yang menutupi sebagian lekuk tubuh Sasuke.

Sayangnya ketenangan yang dirasakan oleh sang raven segera menghilang dengan kemunculan sosok Naruto di belakang bilik kaca. Tangan berkulit tan si blonde lekas memutar cepat keran shower yang sejak tadi menjatuhkan rinai air ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Sudah, nanti kau bisa kedinginan."

Bisikan serak itu menyapu gendang telinga Sasuke dari samping. Naruto sengaja membisikinya sedekat ini sambil menutupi tubuh polos Sasuke dengan handuk. Ia menciumi leher dan bahu Sasuke yang masih basah sampai membuahkan erangan lirih dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Cukup," pinta Sasuke. Napasnya memburu. Ia agak kesulitan dengan cumbuan Naruto yang begitu membakar birahinya.

"Ah ya," Naruto menghentikan kecupan-kecupan itu sambil memahat cengiran mesum. "Lanjut nanti malam saja ya."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menonjok wajah si kuning dengan kepalan tangannya, tapi mendapati tubuhnya diputar hingga menghadap Naruto, Sasuke lekas menahan napasnya sejenak. Keinginan menonjok wajah sang suami sirna, terganti rasa hangat dan rona merah pekat di masing-masing pipinya.

"Kau sudah wangi sekarang," Ciuman lembut Naruto mendarat di pelipis mata Sasuke. Senyum si blonde terlihat begitu menawan dan hangat. Sasuke sampai lupa caranya bernapas setiap kali melihat jenis senyuman itu di wajah suaminya.

Naruto juga mengeringkan tubuh Sasuke dengan handuk yang tadi sempat ia sampirkan di bahu Sasuke. Mengusap benda berbulu itu dengan gerakan teratur dan telaten. Membersihkan sekujur kulit porselen itu dari tetesan air. Dan Naruto masih memahat senyumnya ketika meniupkan napas panas ke telinga Sasuke, mencegah sepasang telinga itu tersumbat oleh air. Mirip seorang ibu yang sedang mengurus buah hatinya sehabis mandi. Bedanya Naruto melakukan semua itu dengan jati dirinya sebagai seorang suami.

"Nah selesai," Lagi-lagi Naruto menghadiahinya kecupan ringan. Kali ini di kedua pipinya. "Sekarang, Sasukeku hanya perlu memakai pakaiannya."

Naruto mengenakannya jubah mandi berwarna biru kepunyaan Sasuke. Setelah itu memboyong dirinya ke dalam kamar. Ia mendudukan Sasuke di atas kasur yang ternyata sudah rapi. Seprainya pun sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Rupanya selama Sasuke melakukan ritual paginya, Narutolah yang membereskan kekacauan bekas semalam.

Hal semanis ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke tersentuh. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati hari libur berdua dengan suaminya yang super sibuk. Dan bodohnya, ia sempat menggerutu pagi-pagi hanya karena merasakan sakit di bagian bokongnya. Naruto benar-benar liar jika sudah menyangkut soal kegiatan ranjang, tapi harus diakui bahwa Sasuke menyukai segala aksi Naruto tadi malam.

"Rentangkan kedua tanganmu," Suara Naruto menyentak lamunan Sasuke.

Si raven tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu penurut hari ini. Tapi tak ada salahnya bersikap manis pada suami pirangnya tercinta kan? Maka ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping demi menuruti keinginan Naruto. Jubah mandinya lekas dilepas. Sasuke menunggu dengan dada yang berdebar kencang, takut kalau-kalau dirinya diterkam dalam keadaan bugil seperti sekarang. Tapi rupanya Naruto tidak melakukan apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Si blonde ternyata hanya ingin memakaikan kemeja santai Sasuke yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya. Warna putih rupanya sangat cocok bila Sasuke yang memakainya. Naruto tahu itu. Faktanya Sasuke selalu indah saat mengenakan warna apapun di kulitnya.

"Ouch, gawat!" pekik Naruto kesakitan. Ia berlutut di hadapan Sasuke yang saat ini masih terduduk di atas kasur.

"Apa?"

"Sshh, sial!"

Si blonde kian merunduk sambil menekan kedua pahanya yang bergetar. Sasuke mengamatinya dengan dahi berlipat. Tak dipungkiri rasa khawatir juga ikut menyelinap di hatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menyentuh dahi Naruto. Berkeringat. Dingin. Sasuke mengernyit kian dalam. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau!" ucapnya ambigu.

"Hn?"

"Kau, Teme, kau!"

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?"

Naruto mendongak dengan mata berkilat penuh bahaya. Spontan Sasuke terlonjak dari kasur saat tangan kokoh nan besar si blonde menyentuh bahunya. Ada yang salah disini. Kenapa rasanya Sasuke sudah membangunkan rubah liar yang tertidur.

"Sial! Kenapa kau begitu menggoda sekali sih!" Ia memaki geram. Giginya menggertak dalam mulut. Kilat berbahaya di pupil matanya berganti dengan hawa napsu yang begitu pekat.

Melihat Uchiha -ralat, Uzumaki Sasuke dalam keadaan sehabis mandi adalah godaan iman paling besar bagi Naruto.

Rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan, tubuhnya yang harum, wajahnya yang segar, dan lihat itu bahu mulusnya yang mengintip lewat celah kemeja. Benar-benar menggiurkan. Naruto mendekat tanpa sadar mengikuti tarikan insting, sementara Sasuke bergerak mundur merasa terancam.

Naruto menyeringai. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Pahanya dielus, namun segera ditepis kuat-kuat oleh sang raven.

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto semakin mendekat. Memojokkan sang mangsa yang saat ini sudah berbaring pasrah di atas kasur sepenuhnya. Naruto menyusupkan kedua tangannya, mengganggu dua puting menggoda yang siap untuk dihisap. Ia bergerak secara leluasa, karena Sasuke hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis kebesaran yang baru saja ia pakaian beberapa menit yang lalu sehabis dia mandi.

Raut Sasuke memucat. Ia bergerak panik. Kedua tangannya ditangkap lalu ditekan di samping kepala. "Ja-jangan… masih sakit, Naruto…," katanya memelas.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Naruto justru semakin terpanggil untuk memperkosanya. Suara Sasuke yang sayu, adalah hal utama yang membuat 'Naruto Junior' berdiri gagah.

"Sa-su-ke!" penggalan nama yang diucapkan oleh suara baritone berat menandakan gelegak liar yang membuncah di tubuh sang dominan.

"Na-Narut-huwaaa!"

Seharusnya Sasuke sudah hafal tabiat suaminya. Mana mungkin si pirang kuat iman jika melihat tubuhnya bugil, ditambah wangi dan segar sehabis mandi.

 **Fin**

Sstt ga boleh ngintip. Cukup sampe sini aja. Mami sama papi lagi enaena sekarang hihihihi


End file.
